The hidden sailors
by Magical Metorite Watcher
Summary: When Queen Serenity sent the sailors to the future she meddled in their memories making them forget they had five other sailor soilder friends. But now a new foe has attacked and brought back those scouts as minions of evil. rated for swearing


Princess Serenity of the Moon kingdom was excited for her birthday ball was fast approaching. She was hoping to see her dear friends all of them. The outer scouts rarely could come to parties due to their duties as the guardians of the outer reaches of the galaxy but they were coming to celebrate with the others. Sailor Neptune was bringing her friend Sailor Comet. The two girls were not best friends but they did share music and art in common. Sailor Comet was a lesser known scout because her kingdom always traveling the galaxy.

Sailor Comet was a lot like Sailor Neptune but there were differences. Sailor Neptune was pretty calm and gentle. Sailor Comet was often angry and rough. While they both loved art they did things differently. Sailor Neptune played the violin and painted the sea a lot. Sailor Comet played a glass flute and enjoyed working with metal and glass.

The two girls had similar looks. The both had soft wavy hair and soft complexions. They differed in their coloring and fashion choices. Neptune had ocean blue hair and eyes. She always dressed very femininely. Comet had brown hair and gray eyes. She was often seen in men's clothing.

They and the other outer scouts would be arriving that evening. Serenity was looking forward to it. Sailor Comet when not so angry was actually pretty nice to know. She just was gruffer then most. Then again so was Sailor Uranus.

She and the inner scouts went to great their friends when they arrived. They had taken one transport so Uranus and Comet most likely were at each other's throats by now. They were to much alike to get along for extended periods.

The transport looked like a carriage. The door opened and out came Sailor Saturn looking like she had done something naughty. "Saturn what did you do this time?" Sailor Saturn was the youngest Sailor Scout of all at 12 years old. She always was causing trouble for someone.

Saturn grinned but hid behind Serenity. Out next came a very red faced Sailor Uranus and Sailor Comet. "You little brat when we get our hands on you. That was not funny." said Comet.

"What did she do this time?" asked Mars as she restrained Sailor Comet. Jupiter was holding back Uranus.

"She pushed Comet into my lips when we stopped." growled Uranus. She didn't care that another girl had kissed her. She was lesbian after all. "You know that I don't see Comet that way you brat."

"Likewise Uranus. I like them more soft and sweet." Muttered Comet. "Not tomboyish and cheating at cards."

"Hey I didn't cheat." said Uranus as she calmed d own. "You just suck at the game." She was released from Jupiter. "We do share taste in women though you keep your hands off Neptune."

"I wouldn't touch her that way anyway. Neptune and I are just friends." They shared a secret but nobody knew about that not even Uranus.

"Welcome to the Moon Kingdom. I am so glad you guys could make it." The four scouts smiled then another transport arrived. "Who could that be?"

The door opened up to show Sailor Meteorite, Sailor Sun, Sailor X, Sailor Earth and Prince Darien. They were a day late arriving. "Sorry about being so late Serenity but Sailor X had to get some things done before she could leave her planet." said Sailor Sun. She looked a lot like Serenity. Both of them had blond hair and blue eyes. Sun just wore her hair in a single bun instead of two. Then again twins tended to look alike. Sailor Sun was the more mature twin. She lived with their father the king of the Sun. "And Prince pain in the backside here wouldn't stop and ask directions to the Meteorite kingdom." Prince Darien groaned at the nickname she had given him when they were children.

Serenity giggled at her sister's nickname for Darien "Now be nice Athena" came their mother's voice. The two sisters and all the guests turned and smiled at their queen. "Sailor Comet and Sailor Meteorite I am surprised to see you could make it. What with your kingdoms getting ready for the marriage of your parents." The two teen girls blushed they had not wanted to be reminded of that. "I will leave you to get reacquainted." the queen left with a smirk.

"You two never mentioned that you would soon be stepsisters." said Mars.

"Because we rather wish for this marriage to not take place." the two girls said. "Our parents are only marrying each other for political reasons."

"Oh sorry" Serenity and Athena knew about that kind of marriage their parents were in one themselves.

"Don't worry about it." Said Comet. "I brought something for everyone." They all looked at her in surprise. Comet rarely gave gifts even to the birthday person. "I have to wait till they get the rest of the outers stuff off mine before I can give them to you."

Soon the girls belongings were being brought to the castle except for two small bags. Comet had asked for them to be left with them. "I have been working on these all year. For Athena and Serenity." she reached into her bags and retrieved two small gifts. "Open them while I dig out the others" she said

The twins opened them and gasped. In side the boxes were star shaped gold lockets. Athena's was yellow gold and Serenity's was white gold. "They are beautiful." they said

"Thanks but that's not the best part open them." The twins opened them and felt tears go down their faces as they saw pictures of them together on the one side and a poem about sisters on the other. "I figured this way you two could always be together even when you're far apart."

"Thank you so much Comet they're amazing." they said hugging her. Comet smiled at them.

"I made these for everyone else." She took several other boxes out of her bags. She handed each scout and even Darien one. Neptune got hers last. They all opened their boxes to find lockets. Theirs were heart shaped with their symbol on the front. Neptune's was made out of white gold while the rest had silver.

Neptune opened hers up and nearly broke down in tears. Inside was a picture of two little girls and a handsome man. "You still had this shot" she asked.

"Of course I did. It was of us and Dad" The other scouts gasped.

"It was going to come out eventually. Yes Comet and I are sisters. She lives with her mother in the comet kingdom. I live with my mother on Neptune. Our father died when we were children. I never spoke about this before because I am ashamed to have her for sister. She is the result of an affair that ruined my parent's marriage" she threw the locket to the ground and stomped on it.

Comet who never cried in public felt tears going down her face. She turned and bolted.

Meteorite who was by far a very gentle scout walked over to Neptune and punched her right in her face. "You are a real bitch Neptune. Do you know how much work Comet put into your locket? She spent more time on your locket then any of the others. You're her older sister. All she has ever wanted was for her big sister to like her."

"What the heck do you know Meteorite?"

"I know because I have the same need to be excepted by my older sister. But unlike you she does care about me." Jupiter came over and stood next to Meteorite.

"My sister is right Neptune. You are a bitch." Neptune and the other scouts were surprised. "Yes my father had an affair but unlike your parents my mother forgave him. Meteorite and I we might not be very close but at least I accept her. That's what sisters do we accept each other. Comet might have been born out of an affair but her birth wasn't what ruined your parents marriage. What ruined that was your mother not being able to forgive your father."

"I better go find Comet. You really hurt her Neptune. Comet is not one to cry in public. She says that it makes her feel weak." With that Meteorite went to find her friend. Neptune looked for sympathy from her lover but saw nothing but coldness in those eyes.

"I agree with them Neptune and until you grow up I am not going to be around you. Come on Saturn lets get to our rooms." Everyone left her standing there confused. Everyone was taking her bastard child sister's side. Neptune thought her view on the matter was the correct one. Everyone else thought she was wrong.

Neptune walked to the lunar garden's and discovered Sun, X, Meteorite and Earth were all comforting her sister. "Neptune is so immature Comet. Everyone else could care less about how you were conceived." said Earth tucking back a strand of her own reddish brown curls.

"She is wrong to act that way. You are here now and her bitching won't change that." said Sun with a smile "Lets just ignore her and enjoy the party alright."

"Fine by me. Personally I am done trying to win my sister over. All that work to make that locket special and she stomps it into the dirt. I even used that aquamarine stone Dad gave me to make her symbol." Neptune was shocked her sister had given up her favorite gem to make her locket stand out. "That white gold I used to make her locket wasn't cheep either. Unlike her I don't have much money to use on supplies." Neptune was ever more shocked her locket was white gold. She thought it was cheap silver.

"Forget her Comet. Hey have you guys been practicing for the musical number we are going to do tonight" asked Sailor X.

"You know I have been" said Comet. "After all I wrote it."

"I am so amazed you wrote a waltz and one that we all can play. Girls flutes out." Neptune was surprised a waltz with only flutes to play it.

She watched as the younger scouts all took out flutes. Sailor Sun played a metal flute. Earth played a wooden flute. X played a stone flute. Meteorite played a flute made out of a new material called plastic. Her sister took out her glass flute. "Ready now remember we each enter at different times." Neptune listened as sailor Sun lead them off her flute sounding high and sweet like a young bird. The next flute to join the melody was the stone flute of the planet X. It sounded low and comforting. After the stone flute came the wooden flute that brought a woodsy sound to the waltz. Plastic came next and sounded oddly like the glass flute and the wooden flutes combined. The glass flute was last and gave a strange otherworldly sound when played.

Neptune was enchanted by the tune that they played. It was amazing what they all sounded like together.

Later that night she was with the other scouts when she saw the five girls wonder off. She fallowed them but soon lost track of them all. This was weird that they would all vanish like ghosts.

She figured they had gone off to have some time away from everything going on at the ball. They had already done their performance.

She headed back and saw something was upsetting the party. She went to Uranus's side "What happened?" she asked

"The Negaverse is attacking the kingdom."

You know what happened during that battle all of the sailor scouts and those fighting were killed. Queen Serenity using the last of her strength saved them and sent their souls to earth. She had found the five lesser guardian scouts all dead from wounds they had gotten in fighting the first wave of evil. Or she believed. Their bodies had actually been fakes placed there to trick the sailor scouts. They really had been captured and trapped by the Negaverse.


End file.
